


in each others arms

by QueenOfSkaro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: How Do I Tag, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Rivendell, Sexual Content, Slash, don't hate me, i tried real smut for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rivendell Bilbo and Dwalin end up in the same bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in each others arms

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is the first real sex scene I ever wrote and I'm kinda leaving my comfortzone here. So yeah, you can always critizise me, but please don't hate me.
> 
> On another note, I know that I never really answer your comments. That doesn't mean I don't appreciate them. I love them, I'm just totally inept and never, really never, know what to say. Not even on the internet.  
> So I'm sorry if I insulted some of you with my silence, or kept you from commenting again.   
> I love you. I'm just stupid.

There's not much he can do, with Dwalin right next to him in the admittedly big bed, but he is still able to feel the body heat that radiates off the giant dwarf. And giant he is, Bilbo was bound to notice as he shed layer after layer of armour, until all he's still wearing are his breeches, clinging tightly to his thighs and his crotch, showing off his enormous lenght - and then all that hair.  
Hair that the hobbit wants to run his fingers through, hair that looks like it would leave red burns on his skin and that thought made him more excited than he should be, in bed together with the dwarf he just wants to climb upon and show that not all hobbits are innocent little creatures.

He was always the odd one out, because he wants things others don't. Males, for example. Few think like he does, so his experience is limited, but that doesn't stop him from wanting so bad he already lay hard and hot against his stomach dripping pre-cum.  
He can't even wipe it off, to not draw attention toward the otherwise easily overseen tent in the blanket. Thank the elves for overly thick beddings.

Dwalin turns and grunts, showing off the wide expanse of his back and shoulders. Tattoos run down each side of his spine, runes Bilbo wants to be able to understand, but he'd be equally happy with just licking them.  
Muscles bunch under tan, weathered skin that tells stories of hard work above the ground and that calls to him on an inherently level. Not even his neighbours can be incomprehensible by this token of hard work, but Bilbo knows they'd be anyway.   
There is hair, too, but not nearly as much as on the defined chest. Still, it's tempting.

His cock throbs and he forces his eyes off the wide back that just begs for a few scratch marks. Would he be able to pierce the skin? He isn't sure, he heard somewhere that dwarfs have especially thick skin to withstand everything nature could throw at them.  
Carefully he sneaks his hand down his stomach to rearrange his cock, pointedly not groaning at the feeling of his hand on his neglected organ. Even before the weeks of the quest he didn't have anything else than his hand for months.

Dwalin turns around before he can pull his hand back, but with a bit of luck it still wouldn't show. He figures there is something wrong with him as the thought of Dwalin watching him masturbate does nothing to quell his raging hard on, but instead making it jerk in demand. Swallowing drily he chances a look at his bedpartner, figuring that even if he is still awake his eyes would be closed.

They aren't.  
They are almost black in the non-light of the room, awake and - full of desire. Desire Bilbo never saw directed at him, a heat he hasn't realized is possible and he has to clamp down on the base of his cock to keep from cumming like a tween. The groan he can't prevent, but he smothers it by biting his lip.

"Yer finished wracking that pretty little head of yers?", the warrior drawls, still gazing right into Bilbos eyes and no one can fault him for being utterly unprepared for this kind of thing.  
He hasn't intended to talk to Dwalin this night, much less with his hand still tightly around his dick, dripping over himself and images and possibilities running through his mind.   
The question is harmless enough it wouldn't get him into trouble if he answers.

He nods.  
Obviously that is all Dwalin needs as he positively pounces him the next moment, pins him down and lets out a low growl deep in his throat.  
"Fuckin' finally.", he comments before diving in, grabbing a fistful of golden locks and satiates the urge he has since he lay down in their shared bed. Even before then, but he wouldn't answer unasked questions, so that would be a truth that stays with him for now.

Kissing Bilbo is a lot like he imagined, only better. His mouth is soft, plumb and pliant under his, but with a hidden punch and bite. The hobbit moans loudly into the kiss after a beat of hesitation. The grip in his own hair is pleasantly rough, urging him closer, deeper. Grinding his hips into the smaller ones side effectively shows his point and the friction is delicious, enough so that he does it again and groans loudly.

The hand in his hair strokes down the side of his face into his beard, settling there and giving a hard tug, making his hips buck and his teeth snap. Bilbo laughed lightly and gives him a cheeky grin that almost looks out of character if it wasn't there in the weeks of their quest, hidden and suppressed, unsure of his station in their company and not knowing if he was allowed in on the fun. That would change now. They'll have lots of fun.

Yanking on curls that felt softer than any pelt he ever touched he bares a long, white neck that almost seems to beg to be marked and bitten.  
Taking more time is easy now, with Bilbo firmly under him and all night before them he can slowly lick every accessible inch of cream skin, bite carefully and observe the change of colour, bite harder and hear his hobbit groan, jerking his hips up to get friction the blankets only hardly provide.

It's only an excuse, and not even a good one, to take the beddings and shove them off.  
Bilbo shivers from the difference, but Dwalin is warm enough to remedy that in a moment.  
Now without any kind of shield between them it is easy for Bilbo to get self-conscious, but he figures that Dwalin is a grown dwarf - if he doesn't want a chubby hobbit then he wouldn't kiss a chubby hobbit.

The warrior pulls him up in a sitting position to take off the thin undershirt he kept on as they went to bed, exposing more soft white skin and a little belly. A grunt is his answer, but he wouldn't think about possible meanings now. He takes the initiative to kiss Dwalin, burying one hand in his beard and with the other stroking down the muscled chest, playing with the thick hair until he finds a pierced nipple that keep his nimble fingers occupied.

Having the constant strenght advantage Dwalin takes hold of his lovers hips, lifts him up and sets him down onto his lap, without breaking their kiss for too long. There is no 'near enough' anymore and he can't wait to sink into whats promised to be a tight heat. His nipple gets teased and his beard tugged and he groans deep in his throat.   
Bilbos neck looks like a painted canvas already, Dwalin sees as they seperate out of breath and with swollen lips. 

The chest, on the other hand, looks still unblemished and Dwalin can't let it stay that way. Laying the smaller one onto his back he licked a path from his collarbone to his waistline and up again, enjoying every little noise he gets out of his lover. He sucks here and lets him feel his teeth there and before he bites his way back down to Bilbos breeches there is a notable difference between the moans and he feels the wet spot at the front of the hobbits crotch. 

His chuckle is commented with an indignant splutter.  
"Just to somehow save my honor I was hot all night and short of cumming even before we started.", Bilbo announces, but he blushes all the way down his chest, colouring around a dozen love bites. Dwalins chuckle gets louder.  
"Ye don't hear me complainin', do ye?", he mumbles and takes a moment to get rid of the soiled breeches. Every new inch of skin is greeted with a kiss, a lick, a sharp nap of teeth and it isn't long before the beautiful cock he just freed stands on halfmast again. Carelessly throwing the cloth out of their bed he bends down, licking the fluid from belly, thighs and hip.

Just as everything else is clean he starts licking the balls, realizing now that even after weeks on the road Bilbo scarcely has a hair down there and those he has are golden and soft enough to overlook.  
His broad tongue sweeps over salty skin, up towards a straight, perfect cock and as soon as he touches Bilbo where he before had pointedly ignored him, the hobbit is a mewling mess, bucking his hips in the rhythm of the warriors swipes and, not wanting to wait a minute longer than necessary Bilbo clumsily grabs for the bodylotion the elves had provided for them, probably without realizing what else it could be used for. He shoves the vial to his lover and gets his point very clearly across.

Without stopping his ministrations Dwalin unscrewed the cap and coats his fingers in the creamy liquid. Bilbos pucker lies pink and soft hidden between round globes the warrior wants to hide his face in, but that will have to wait for the next time. Slowly he massages his finger in, trying to be patient enough not to hurt the other - it isn't that he doesn't like it rough, too, it's more that he doesn't know yet what Bilbo likes so he prefers to be on the safe side rather than ruining the mood.

For the hobbit it isn't nearly fast enough, he wants to feel his warrior, have his muscled frame over him, his chest hair rasping burns into his sensitive, kiss-coloured skin, with the thick cock deep inside him.  
"More.", he demands, bucking his hips up and moaning as a second finger is carefully inserted.  
Always careful, his Dwalin and it warms him enough not to be exasperated, but he isn't going to break from another finger and as he tells his dwarf this he's rewarded with a guttural sound that would make him cum if he hasn't already finished the first time.

The stretching burns and robs his breath, but Dwalin distracts him with his mouth and soon enough it's almost easy to move the three fingers inside him.  
"Enough.", he commands, desperate for his dwarf, wanting him near and in and around him.  
"Enough.", he says again for good measure, but the guard pulls out already and gets rid of his breeches.  
Boneless as he feels he still sits up a bit to watch his lover lube his cock with lotion. He salivates a little at the view. No matter how far his fantasies went, no matter what he saw and felt through cloth earlier, it hadn't registered as this big. Even with his wide hands Dwalin is just barely able to reach around, pumping his cock a few times to slather the lube before he leans down over Bilbo again, tip resting at his entrance and a loving question in his eyes.

"Go on.", the hobbit urges with a breathless smile and that is all the dwarf needs, piercing him with rough restraint, but still hard enough to hurt, hurt so good. He feels full for the first time in ages, looks at his lovers blurred face, tears that sprang reflexively into his eyes.  
Dwalin stops with a gasp, every muscle tense and bulging and Bilbo takes a hold of his biceps before giving a nod, enjoying the residual pain that works his way up his spine, along with tendrils of unspoken pleasure.

He is a moaning mess, not able to form coherent words. Dwalin above him grunted with every thrust and Bilbo does his best to meet every one of them, but mostly just held on and let himself be overthrown with emotions. The cock inside his ass is big enough to leisurely stroke his prostate on every other thrust and as Dwalin bends down to him again to kiss him the feelings explode in his midst blindingly, robbing him from every thought.  
Strokes stutter as Dwalin follows soon after, cumming deep inside him, leaving him wet and sticky as the dwarf pulled out to drop down next to him on the large bed.

Slowly it starts to get colder, but Bilbo isn't in the mood to move much, so he just turns carefully to press his face into the others side. At once an arm comes to lie around him, pressing him closer and warming him effectively.  
Bilbo isn't asking what this mean for the future. Dwalin doesn't ask for a repeat.  
They just lie there, in Rivendell, and enjoy the moment they have with each other. None of them knew how many, if any, they still have.  
Right now it doesn't matter. All that matters is them.


End file.
